Washington
The flag of the state of Washington consists of the (which bears an image of ) on a field of dark green with gold fringe being optional. It is the only U.S. state flag with a field of green as well as the only state flag with the image of an American president. Because the seal must be stitched on both sides, the flag is the most costly state flag in the United States. Proposals for a New Flag of Washington WA Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|WA Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" new_state_flag_for_washington_by_kiatofearth-d3gke45.png|WA Flag Proposal "kiatofearth" WA Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|WA Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" WA Flag Proposal Andrew Rogers 1.png|WA Proposed Flag "Andrew Rogers 1" WA Flag Proposal Andrew Rogers 2.png|WA Proposed Flag "Andrew Rogers 2" WA Proposed Flag Rotterdam Herald 1.png|WA Proposed Flag "Rotterdam Herald 1" WA Proposed Flag Rotterdam Herald 2.png|WA Proposed Flag "Rotterdam Herald 2" WA Flag Proposal Highlander.jpg|WA Proposed Flag "Highlander" WA Flag Proposal TheSevenLeggedFallyDowner.png|WA Flag Proposal "TheSevenLeggedFallyDowner 1" WA Flag Proposal TheSevenLeggedFallyDowner 2.png|WA Flag Proposal "TheSevenLeggedFallyDowner 2" WA Flag Proposal The Professor.png|WA Flag Proposal "The Professor" WA Flag Proposal Glen.png|WA Flag Proposal "Glen" WA Flag Proposal Monkeyflung.jpg|WA Flag Proposal "Monkeyflung" WA Flag Proposal Dutchie.png|WA Proposed Flag "Dutchie" WA Flag Proposal Sammy.png|WA Flag Proposal "Sammy" WA Flag Proposal grendelsbayne.png|WA Flag Proposal "Grendelsbayne" WA Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni.png|WA Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni" WA Flag Proposal lizard-socks.png|WA Flag Proposal "lizard-socks" WA Flag Proposal Brian Franks.png|WA Flag Proposal "Brian Franks" WA Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|WA Flag Proposal "W - by Usacelt" Flag of Washington 2.0.png|WA Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog WA Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|WA Flag Proposal "BigRed618" WA Flag Proposal Dibble.png|WA Flag Proposal "Dibble" Washington State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 16 AuG at 1558hrs cst.png|Washington State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 16 AuG 2014 Washington State Flag Proposal No 1c Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 14 NOV 2014 at 0804 hrs cst.png|Washington State Flag Proposal No. 1c Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 14 NOV 2014 at 0804 hrs cst US-WA flag proposal Hans 1.png| US-WA flag proposal Hans 2.png| US-WA flag proposal Hans 3.png| US-WA flag proposal Hans 4.png| US-WA flag proposal Hans 5.png| Washington State Flag Proposal No. 1e Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 7 JAN 2015 at 1443 HRS CST 1377 x 773px.png|Washington State Flag Proposal No. 1e Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 7 JAN 2015 at 1443 HRS CST Washington.png|Washington State Flag Simplistic Proposal. The eagle represents George Washington, and the two stripes reference his coat of arms. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. WA Flag Proposal Alternateuniversedesigns.png|Washington Flag Proposal by AlternateUniverseDesigns WA Flag Proposal Hoofer1.png|WA Flag Proposal "Hoofer 1" WA Flag Proposal Hoofer2.png|WA Flag Proposal "Hoofer 2" WA Flag Proposal Hoofer3.png|WA Flag Proposal "Hoofer 3" WA Flag Proposal Hoofer4.png|WA Flag Proposal "Hoofer 4" WA Flag Proposal Hoofer5.png|WA Flag Proposal "Hoofer 5" WA Flag Proposal Hoofer6.png|WA Flag Proposal "Hoofer 6" WA Flag Proposal Hoofer7.png|WA Flag Proposal "Hoofer 7" WA Flag Proposal Hoofer8.png|WA Flag Proposal "Hoofer 8" File:US-WA flag proposal Achaley.jpg|Washington flag proposal by Achaley. 46Virginia5theye.png|WA flag proposal by 5thEye The Evergreen State Flag.png|The Evergreen State Flag wa23.png|Vertical Pacific. Green and Gold. Design by Rotten Ali. Star_WAflag_670.png|WA flag proposal by Bradley James Lockhart Washington - Green Continental.jpeg|Washington State flag proposed by Ken Morton WA-newflag.png|WA flag proposal "Bulgaria" by Dean Thomas. Tricolor colors represent snow, flora, and ocean. The full arms of George Washington sits in the white stripe at extreme left. WA-newflag2.png|WA flag proposal #2 by Dean Thomas. Blue stripe for Pacific Ocean, Green stripe for the state flora, White stripe for the snowy peaks. The Shield from George Washington's COA are in the center of the flag. Washington State The Final Result2 .png|US State Flags Competition - November 2018. Washington Redesign.png|First redesign by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) WA_PNG.png|My version of "Hoofer 7." The flag is broadly an abstraction of the original flag adopted in 1923 containing the state seal. The new center icon is blue for the Pacific Ocean and Puget Sound, gold for the fertile soil and valleys of eastern Washington, and white for the snow-capped Cascade Mountains. The star has eight points like a ship’s compass, alluding to the state’s maritime history. The white star on the blue round also looks like a topographic map of Mt. Rainier. The green field nods to the state’s nickname “The Evergreen State.” Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Washington New Flag.png|WA Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 1" Washington New Flag 2.png|WA Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 2" Washington New Flag 3.png|WA Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 3" Proposal flag washington silhouette rainier.svg|Proposal "Rainier" for a flag for the state of Washington, showing Washington's head in yellow and mount rainier in white on a green background. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Washington2.png|Second redesign by SimplisticFlags. September 2019. (details) Washington - Blue.png|Part of a series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) WA807.png|(details) My redesign flag of washington state.png|Washington State flag redesign by Luismanuel1995. November 2019 Symbolism George Washington's coat of arms A large number of proposed flags of Washington use or allude to George Washington's coat of arms as an alternative way to commemorate the state's namesake. Since the District of Columbia already uses a banner of Washington's arms as its official flag, most designs make changes to it, often in a way that adds additional symbolism. Regional Flag Proposals Eastern Washington is a unique region within Washington. Separated from the rest of the state by the Cascade Range, the climate is generally much drier, and the population is much smaller and more spread out. Reflecting this uniqueness, a separate regional flag (such as the one below) may serve as an informal source of pride. Category:Washington Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History Category:United States state Category:Symbolism